Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 14
Sommernächte Es dauerte Stunden. Jace hatte seine Stele irgendwo verloren, also waren sie gezwungen, blutend und mit Schmerzen zum Institut zurückzufahren. Er konnte sie nicht einmal unsichtbar machen, und starrte herausvordernd in all die neugierigen Gesichter, die sich ihnen zuwandten, als sie in die U-Bahn stiegen. Er wünschte sich beinahe, dass irgend jemand ihm einen Grund gab... einen Grund... Er wollte jemanden schlagen, obwohl er nicht mal in der Lage war, seinen rechten Arm zu bewegen. Er hatte sich die Schulter ausgekugelt, und übersah Clary, die ihn manchmal auf sehr sonderbare Weise ansah, wenn er diesen Arm bewegte, nur um den Schmerz wieder ein bisschen zu verstärken. Er genoss das Gefühl, wie dieser Schmerz seine Gedanken überschwemmte, ihn rot sehen ließ und den Wunsch wegblies, Simon auf die Gleise zu stoßen. Es war schon fast Mittag, als sie es geschafft hatten, zur U-Bahn zu gelangen, aber seine Wut war trotzdem nicht verraucht. Im Institut angekommen war Jace klar genug, um Hodges Gardinenpredigt wie ein Mann zu nehmen. Oder besser, nicht zu wanken, während der alte Schattenjäger ihn dermaßen anbrüllte, dass ihm die Ohren klingelten. Selbst der Wutausbruch, nachdem er zugegeben hatte, Clary mit einer Stele behandelt zu haben, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob sie eine Schattenjägerin war, war mit diesem hier nicht zu vergleichen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Massenmord begangen, so laut schrie Hodge ihn an, während Clary und er auf die Fliesen im Foyer bluteten und Alec und Isabelle sie ausdruckslos beobachteten. Er nahm es ihnen nicht übel, dass sie ihn an Hodge verraten hatten. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet, schließlich hatte er einen Fehler gemacht, doch er würde das niemals - niemals! - zugeben. Also stellte er sich mit hoch erhobenem Kopf der Wut seines Lehrers, der Hass, den er am vergangenen Abend noch für ihn gehegt hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Als er es überstanden hatte und Hodge mit festen, hallenden Schritten in die Bibliothek zurückmarschierte - vermutlich mit der Absicht, sie dem Rat zu melden, was Jace schon ein mulmiges Gefühl verspüren ließ - sah er sich nach Alec und Isabelle um. Der dunkelhaarige Schattenjäger wandte sich abrupt von ihm ab und verließ ebenfalls das Foyer, nur Isabelle blieb und führte Jace und Simon mit einem wütenden Schnauben in die Krankenstation, wo sie ihm un dem Irdischen die Betten zurechtmachte. Dass er jetzt mit dem schwächlichen Jungen zusammen hier liegen musste, bis sich irgendwann jemand erbarmte, zumindest ihn mit einer Stele zu heilen, war in diesem Moment das schlimmste, doch er nahm sich fest vor, es zu überstehen. Was einen nicht umbrachte, würde einen nur stärker machen. Während Isabelle Simon umsorgte wie ihr kleines Baby und ihm nur bei den nötigsten Handgriffen half - und das so unsanft, wie sie es für richtig hielt - wurde er allein gelassen. Clary war schon verarztet worden und durfte in ihrem eigenen Zimmer schlafen. Er beneidete sie darum, aber irgendwie war er auch nicht traurig darüber, dass sie nun nicht zu dritt hier sein würden und er beobachten musste, wie sie sich aufopferungsvoll um Simon kümmerte, der nicht mal einen Kratzer hatte. Der gebrochene Knöchel war ja nun wirklich zu verschmerzen. Es war schon ungerecht, dachte er wehmütig, dass er die größte Gefahr auf sich genommen hatte, um die kleine Ratte da rauszuholen, und jetzt wie ein Schwerverbrecher behandelt wurde. Alec hatte sich noch immer nicht blicken lassen und schmollte auf eine Art und Weise, die Jace zur Weißglut getrieben hätte, wenn er nicht mehr mit seinen Schmerzen und seinem Selbstmitleid beschäftigt gewesen wäre. Clary brauchte nicht lange, bis sie wieder auf der Station erschien. Sie hatte sich frischgemacht, das Blut war abgewaschen und ihr rotes Haar glänzte feucht. Er beneidete sie um ihre frischen Sachen. Ihm hatte keiner etwas anderes zum Anziehen gegeben und er würde sicher nicht darum bitten. Mit seinem Arm wäre es ohnehin eine Qual, das Oberteil auszuziehen, sofern es ihm nicht jemand vom Leib schnitt. Als sie sich seinem Bett näherte, hatte er gerade diesen Gedanken im Kopf und lächelte ihr träge unter halb geschlossenen Augen zu. Hodges Nachricht, er wäre demnächst auf dem Weg zu ihnen, plätscherte an ihm vorbei, doch er sah genau ihren Blick, die Besorgnis darin, als sie Simon musterte, und kein bisschen davon galt ihm. "Er soll sich mal beeilen", murrte er verärgert zu niemand bestimmtem. "Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Clary mitleidig, obwohl es eigentlich offensichtlich war. "Das bisschen", sagte er trotzdem und winkte mit seiner gesunden Hand ab. Eine Woge aus glühendem Feuer schoss durch seinen rechten Arm, aber es gelang ihm, keine Miene zu verziehen, während er sie ansah. Dann grinste er - innerlich stolz, dass es ihm so leicht fiel und dass anscheinend keiner der Anwesenden bemerkte, wie wenig ihn die Witze scherten, die er gerade machte - und sagte: "Aber da fällt mir ein, dass du mir versprochen hast, mich gesund zu pflegen, wenn ich Simon rette. Irgendwo haben wir bestimmt noch eine Krankenschwesternuniform..." Sie grinste ihn an - überzeugt von seiner Schauspielerei - und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, das war Simon, der dir das versprochen hat", erklärte sie fröhlich und wandte sich mit einem warmen Lächeln ihrem besten Freund zu. Jace konnte nicht anders, als Simon ebenfalls einen Blick zuzuwerfen und wurde von einem breiten, irgendwie überlegenen Grinsen begrüßt, das er am liebsten aus diesem unversehrten Gesicht geprügelt hätte. "Gib mir zwei Minuten und ich bin ganz für dich da, Süßer", sagte Simon affektiert. Jace wandte den Kopf ab, um nicht vor Wut zu kotzen. "Ich hätte dich da lassen sollen", murmelte er. Clary lachte nur und ging dann weiter, um sich auf Simons Bett zu setzen. Er hätte alles dafür getan, ihrem Gespräch nicht lauschen zu müssen, also legte er den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, doch natürlich half das nichts. Er sah es trotzdem vor sich, während er ihren Worten lauschte. Clarys sorgenvolle Miene. Isabelles heimliche Blicke, während sie sich fragte, ob sie eifersüchtig war, oder das einfach als kleines Extra für ihr Spiel betrachtete. Und Simon, der Clary anbetete wie ein Hündchen seine Herrin. "Komm einfach nach", sagte sie jetzt, und er hörte wie sie aufstand, "sobald Hodge dich behandelt hat." Sie würde in ihr Zimmer gehen und Simon sollte ihr folgen. Jace konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu öffnen und sie anzustarren. Er sah noch, wie Simon sich vorbeugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Sie errötete auf eine Art, die ihn rasend machte, dann ging sie mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln hinaus. Die Tür fiel zu und er bewegte sich, als wollte er sich bequemer hinsetzen. Schmerzen schossen durch seinen Körper, die ihn leise keuchen ließen. Sekundenlang wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er hörte Isabelles besorgte Stimme, wenn er auch ihre Worte nicht verstehen konnte. Ihre Hände untersuchten sanft seine Wunden und er ließ es zu, dass sie ihm wehtat, weil die Schmerzen seinen Kopf so füllten, dass kein Platz mehr war für etwas anderes. Alles war besser, als darüber nachzudenken, was mit ihm geschah. Sie waren am frühen Nachmittag im Institut angekommen - und Schuld war er nur selbst, da er sie mit dem Motorrad in seinem Übermut so weit weg gebracht hatte - und nachdem Hodge sie aus seiner Standpauke entließ, und sie endlich in der Krankenstation angekommen waren, war es schon fast vier Uhr. Inzwischen hatte sich Hodge um Simon gekümmert und ihn aus dem Raum geschickt. Auch Isabelle war gegangen und Jace lag jetzt allein hier. Der alte Schattenjäger hatte ihn mit der Stele behandelt und kein weiteres Wort gesagt. Er war immer noch wütend, aber auch nachdenklich, das hatte Jace ihm angesehen. Aber er hatte nicht gefragt. Er blieb einfach liegen, als Hodge seinen Arm wieder einrenkte und den größten Teil der Schmerzen verschwinden ließ. Die Blutergüsse würden noch ein paar Tage lang bleiben, zwar verblasst, aber da. Die Iratze brannte die Wunden aus und fraß die Schmerzen. Er fühlte sich wieder frisch und lebendig und fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf. Er kannte den Ort. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen. Aber er wusste nicht... Der Himmel war düster, wie bedeckt mit Asche, bewegt wie ein Meer im Sturm. Der See vor ihm war klar und ruhig, als hätte ihn jemand zu Eis erstarrt. Kein Lüftchen regte sich. Er wollte sich wehren, aber er konnte nicht. Etwas zog an ihm, riss ihn mit. Langsam ging er los, seine Schritte streiften durch nasses Gras, das tot unter seinen Füßen raschelte, doch er kam nicht voran. So schnell er auch lief, schien sich doch alles im weiter von ihm entfernen. Und er musste doch laufen! Da war jemand... etwas... Es war so wichtig! Sein Leben hing davon ab... Er versuchte, sich in die Wirklichkeit zu krallen. Er wusste, was geschehen würde. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu schreien, aber kein Ton drang daraus hervor. Er rang nach Atem und fiel. Die Wiese unter seinen Augen schien so wirklich. Grashalme stachen scharf wie Schwerter in sein Blickfeld. Der Boden war braun und satt und fruchtbar. Eine einzelne Ameise floh erschrocken. Er wusste, wo er war, hätte er sich nur befreien können... Seine Hand krallte sich in kalte Erde und altes Laub. Der Schmerz in seiner Seite war überwältigend. Etwas Nasses, Warmes rann über seine Hand er zog sie hervor und sah das Blut ... Er schlug die Augen auf und starrte an die Decke. Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, aber das warme Licht verriet ihm, dass es später Nachmittag sein musste. Heute? Morgen? Langsam richtete er sich auf. Der Traum versteckte sich gleich hinter seinem Blickfeld. Er konnte noch das Gras sehen, wie Schwerter sahen die Halme aus. Langsam fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, wischte sich das Haar weg. Er war allein. Niemand war da, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Vorsichtig stand er auf. Er fühlte sich immer noch frisch und ausgeruht, aber er wusste, dass das eine Täuschung sein konnte, Nachwirkungen der Iratze, die einem Stärke vorgaukelte. Jeder Schattenjäger wusste das. Es konnte einem das Leben retten, wenn man im Kampf die Möglichkeit hatte, diese Energie zu nutzen, die man eigentlich nicht mehr hatte. Aber es war der eigene Tod, wenn man nicht schlief und sich ausruhte. Langsam verließ er die Krankenstation und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Er hätte laufen, rennen, springen können, aber er tat es nicht. Er fühlte sich verspottet von seinem Körper, der so energiegeladen war, denn in seinem Kopf fühlte sich alles immer noch so... so fremd an. Er vermied es, über mehr nachzudenken, als die Dusche, die er jetzt dringend brauchte, und frische Klamotten. Das heiße Wasser spülte den Großteil der klammen Nachdenklichkeit weg und ließ ihn durchatmen. Dreck und Blut verschwanden im Abfluss, er verfolgte die rotbraunen Schlieren mit den Augen, wie sie sich verflüchtigten, bis nur noch klares Wasser übrig blieb, dann schrubbte er die letzten Verkrustungen von seinem Körper, bis seine Haut angenehm brannte. Der kleine Raum war mit Dampf gefüllt, als er aus der Dusche trat. Im Spiegel blickten ihm wache, goldene Augen entgegen, nachdem er ihn freigewischt hatte. Wasser rann aus seinen Haaren auf seine Schultern und er verfolgte sekundenlang die Lichtreflexe in den kleinen Tropfen, gestattete sich völlige Versunkenheit und genoss die Leere in seinem Kopf. Sie verschwand, als er sich ihrer bewusst wurde und er trocknete sich ab. Es musste noch der gleiche Tag sein, er war sich sicher. Samstag. Nächsten Sonntag ist mein Geburtstag... Er dachte nicht darüber nach, sondern ging einfach loß. Seine Füße trugen ihn in die Küche. Niemand war dort und es war ihm nur recht. Es war nicht viel im Kühlschrank, was ihm bei seinem Plan behilflich sein konnte - ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes fragte amüsiert, worin denn dieser Plan bestand, doch er war noch nicht so sicher, ob er das genau wissen wollte - also nahm er, was er fand und verließ den Raum. Vor Clarys Tür ließen ihn seine Füße anhalten und dann wusste er, was er eigentlich tun wollte. Nächsten Sonntag ist mein Geburtstag. Innen rührte sich nichts und keine Stimmen waren zu hören. Er hob die Hand und klopfte. Sie hatte die Tür geöffnet und schlagartig war er wieder klar geworden. Vielleicht rettete das seinen Plan, denn in dem Moment, in dem sie vor ihm stand, blasse, sommersprossige Haut in kurzen Shorts und einem blassblauen Top, raste sein Herz und er war so nervös wie noch niemals in seinem Leben. "Hab ich dich geweckt?", fragte er leise und lächelte sie an. Seine Stimme klang weitaus normaler, als er sich fühlte. Sie lächelte zurück und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Er fragte sich kurz, ob sie etwas zu verstecken hatte, aber eigentlich wollte er es nicht wissen. "Nein, ich...", sie sah an sich herunter. "Ich wollte, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich hab den ganzen Tag im Bett gelegen..." Mit einem mal war es, als wäre irgend etwas zwischen ihnen. "Und du?", sie sah auf und lächelte ihn an. Sie wirkte so frisch und unbekümmert. Er fühlte sich irgendwie benommen in ihrer Nähe. Tapfer grinste er sie an und ließ seinen Verstand einfach tun, was er tun wollte. Der bewusste Teil von ihm fragte sich, ob sie ihn überhaupt ernst nahm bei dem Unsinn, den er von sich gab, aber sie schien alles ganz natürlich zu finden, natürlich genug um sich wieder ihrer Zimmertür zuzuwenden, nachdem sie die Augen verdrehte. Er schob sich dazwischen, ihr erhobener Arm streifte ganz kurz seinen und seine Haut begann zu prickeln. "Hodge hat mich an deinen Geburtstag erinnert", log er und starrte auf sie herab. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich ärgerlich, als hätte er sie an etwas erinnert. Vielleich musste sie an ihre Mutter denken... "Der ist erst morgen", sagte sie und blickte an ihm vorbei. Es hätte ihn beinahe in die Flucht geschlagen. Sie war so abweisend. "Wir können trotzdem feiern", versuchte er es. Sein Herz raste. Sie könnte nein sagen. Dann wäre er allein. Hodge war sauer, Alec wollte ihn nicht mal sehen und Isabelle hatte sich auch nicht um ihn gekümmert. Und wenn die drei sich wieder eingekriegt hatten, würden sie doch nur wieder auf ihn einreden, dass er ... sich verändert hatte. Und er verstand nicht, warum. Clary war die einzige, die er jetzte gerade hatte. Jetzt, wo er einfach Gesellschaft brauchte. Das war ein guter Grund, aber er fühlte sich an wie eine Lüge. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag